vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot (Character)
Summary Crash Bandicoot is an expressive, wacky, lazy, and somewhat dull-witted, genetically enhanced bandicoot created by the evil scientist, Dr. Neo Cortex. He was originally made to be part of Cortex's army of mutants but after the Cortex Vortex failed to mind control him, the bandicoot fled from his castle. Upon realizing Tawna was held captive, he traveled across islands to save Tawna and halt Cortex's plan, defeating his other experiments and allies on the way. Afterwards, Crash lives on Wumpa Island with sister, Coco, a masked spirit and father figure, Aku Aku, and reformed ally, Crunch, usually rising up to the task whenever a crisis is averted by Cortex or other threats. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Crash Bandicoot Origin: Crash Bandicoot (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Likely around his teens Classification: Genetically Enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability and Speed, Invulnerability with Aku Aku, Close Combat, Mind Control Resistance, Proficiency in Vehicles/Vehicular Combat, Expert Marksman, Spin Attack, Double Jump, Invisibility with invisibility crate and invisibility power-up from Crash Team Racing and Nitro Kart, Forcefield Creation with power shields, Explosion Manipulation with bowling bombs, missiles, TNT crates and Nitro crates, Air Manipulation with tornado tops. Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated Crunch powered-up by The Elemental Masks. Defeated Uka Uka, who is superior to the Elementals, is empowered by the Evolo Ray and can fight mutants who are capable of harming him), higher with certain vehicles and Mecha Bandicoot. Speed: Supersonic+, higher with Crash Dash ability, Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of dodging the attacks of Crunch empowered by Lo Lo, who utilizes lightning-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Able to lift and throw a person like Cortex with minimal effort. Able to lift and throw concrete crates) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level, higher with Aku Aku's invincibility. Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with the Wumpa Bazooka. Standard Equipment: Wumpa Bazooka, Jetpack, Aku Aku, Mech suit, Subamrine, Submergible, Mecha Bandicoot, between others land vehicles. Intelligence: Below average, although, he possesses fighting knowledge. Weaknesses: Can be very stupid at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Spin Attack:' Crash's signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. *'Super Charged Body Slam:' Crash jumps and slam down on anything beneath him, being able to hurt anyone else near by. *'Super Slide:' Crash performs his slide attack, which is faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. *'Fruit Bazooka:' Crash summons a bazooka that fires Wumpa Fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, and even hurt Crunch. *'Magic Carpet:' After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, Crash rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mutants Category:Hero Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Pilots Category:Activision Category:Naughty Dog Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters